


10-Point Guide to Falling

by riveting



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riveting/pseuds/riveting
Summary: Minho could stand still and Hyunjin would fall in love ten times regardless.





	10-Point Guide to Falling

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. HYUNHO RISE 2K18  
> 2\. i'm sorry this has no plot and is basically an excuse for me to dump 10 different drabbles as one  
> 3\. it was supposed to be a 5+1 thing but then i was like... why not 5x2=10

****1.

All love stories start with a boy, another boy, and a bus stop.

At least that's what Hyunjin's always believed.

So when someone crashes straight into him as the morning crowd converges for the bus that is approaching, making them both fall to their knees, Hyunjin turns his head to ask if the other person is okay but instead ends up with his jaw hung open and eyes a little dry, swearing to himself he'll make the pretty boy that is wiping dirt away from his back his boyfriend someday.

(“—and then, and then, he said, _I’m sorry._ He said he was sorry, Seungmin!”

Seungmin sips on his bubble tea a little louder and sighs into the cup. "Because it was _his fault,_ " he stresses, irritated. "You sound like a fool, Hyunjinnie."

"A fool in love," Hyunjin singsongs.

"Please never say that again," Seungmin retorts. "I'd rather choke on this straw and die.”)

 

2.

Thanks to social media and Minho’s lack of presence on it, Hyunjin learns his name through Chan, who happens to be acquainted with nearly the entire campus population. Their exchange went a little something like:

“Hyunjin, why is my friend asking about you?”

“Ha?”

“My friend’s asking if I know a guy who with a mullet, kinda,” Chan had cited as he read from his phone, making air quotes, “and a mole under his eye.”

“Your friend sounds creepy.”

“My friend sounds obsessed. His name is Lee Minho and I think he wants to apologise for running into you at the bus st— _wait how fucking cheesy is this_?”

  
3.

**HYUNJIN**

hey this is hyunjin

**MINHO**

hi

oh wait ure THE hyunjin?

chan’s friend?

**HYUNJIN**

yes yse thats the 1

**MINHO**

!!

just wanted to say sorry abt the other day

and that u dropped ur usb drive

**HYUNJIN**

i di?d???

**MINHO**

yeah

u coming to chan’s tmrw?

**HYUNJIN**

oh shit i did

the paryty?

i am

are u??

**MINHO**

i’ll have it with me then

**HYUNJIN**

ure a lifesvaer

thank u

 

No one is surprised when, throughout the party, Hyunjin's eyes are fixed on Minho, and immediately upon catching himself, he quickly diverts his gaze. He chooses to land his sight on Jisung next, who, more startling than anything, is already looking at him.

"You're fucking whipped," Jisung mouths at him.

Hyunjin can only snort back drunkenly before he passes out next to the pong table.

 

4.

Hyunjin takes Calculus the next semester and promises Seungmin he'll ask Minho out if he passes with an A. This proves to be largely impossible seeing how Minho, as the universe continues to conspire against Hyunjin, appears to be their TA.

When Hyunjin walks into class for the first time and sees Minho in one corner of the room on his beatup Macbook with a pair of glasses sitting perfectly on the bridge his nose, he trips over the carpeting and Jisung hollers from the top row. Minho gives both of them the stink eye and a C on the preliminary quiz.

Much to Jisung's disappointment, it turns out that Minho is _not_ their TA after all—he was just filling in for his friend who fell sick. ("Oh my god, listen, Seungmin, he's basically a philanthropist.") After hours of debate with Seungmin on how to craft a text that wouldn’t make him seem as desperate as he actually is, Hyunjin plucks up the courage to send:

 

**HYUNJIN**

hey

hyung

**MINHO**

sup

 

“Oh my god, Seungmin, we didn’t account for how quickly he’d reply.”

“I did!” Seungmin screeches from the kitchen. “Did you not listen to me!?”

 

**HYUNJIN**

so i hread ure rly good at maths or sometihgn

**MINHO**

i'm a compsci major hyunjin

i hope so

**HYUNJIN**

can u tutor me

i ne

ed to win a bet

**MINHO**

oh?

what's on the line

**HYUNJIN**

only my pride and dignity, hyung

**MINHO**

i'm getting u in that 99th percentile

 

Their first session is at the library, which ends with Minho suggesting they go to his single dorm instead next week because he hates that they shut down the air-conditioning system past 10pm. Hyunjin nods a little too enthusiastically and almost dies in Seungmin’s arms that night, giving a scene-by-scene retelling of how Minho kept running his hand through his hair. “He’s so _hot_ , Seungminnie,” he rasps.

“Gross,” replies Seungmin, but he switches on the TV and begins rubbing Hyunjin’s back anyway.

Their second meeting takes place at the campus Starbucks, because Minho has forgotten about the pest control notice in his building. It’s not until their third session that Minho uses a tone Hyunjin hasn’t heard before, one that teeters between frustration and sympathy with a layer of agitation, when he says, “I’m going to explain this one more time and you’re going to explain it back to me.”

“I’m so sorry, but you’re really hot,” is how Hyunjin’s brain decides to betray him. “Hyung,” his mouth plows through, “I think hyung,” if he could shut up right now that’d be great, “is really hot.”

It’s the longest three seconds of his life, the period Hyunjin has to suffer through between Minho’s muddled look and the most loaded smile Hyunjin has ever seen anyone wear.

“Hyunjinnie,” Minho starts. Hyunjin melts in his seat. “Get this problem set done first, and  _then_ you can ask me out, okay?”

 

5.

Since then, Hyunjin has been coming over more often than he would admit.

They’re revising for Advanced Statistical Methods and having Minho’s store-bought tteokbokki for dinner this time. Hyunjin melts a slice of cheese over his. “This is good.”

Minho looks up from his plate. “Can I have a taste?”

And when he says yes, three things happen at the same time:

  1. Hyunjin extends his arm to feed Minho a spoonful of cheesy rice cake
  2. Minho leans over for what Hyunjin thinks is a bite, but
  3. He goes for Hyunjin’s mouth instead.



Naturally, they spend the rest of the night making out on the very same sofa until Hyunjin’s lips feel numb, and he tells Minho this, at which the older only laughs as he slowly licks on Hyunjin’s lower lip, a gentle apology that kind of drives Hyunjin mad, so he lets Minho kiss him some more until they’re both dizzy and laughing into each other’s mouth at the ridiculousness of it all.

They don’t talk about it, just bury their faces into each other’s shoulders a little further the next time they’re together—Minho’s room or not.

 

6.

Did Hyunjin mention Minho has a car?

Well, Minho has a car.

“What is this?” Hyunjin asks, bewildered at the sight that is Minho in the driver’s seat of a car that’s parked right at the campus front gate, one window rolled down from where he just shouted _Hyunjin!_ to get his attention. “You didn’t have to steal a car for me, hyung.”

“This is my dead old lady neighbour’s car I had spare keys to,” Minho responds from behind the wheel with a straight face. “She had two cats and I stole her cats too,” he continues. “Hop in.”

Hyunjin’s stomach hurts from laughing. “So you live in the dorms but drive around a car, huh?"

“Only on special occasions.”

Hyunjin grins. “I’m a special occasion?”

Minho rolls his eyes. “I picked you up from swim team practice, which you never told me the schedule for,” Minho pauses while putting on his sunglasses. He’s so fucking cool. “So yeah, you’re kinda special, I guess."

 

7.

Minho isn’t a man of many words. He can be loud, sometimes, but he chooses to let people predict where he’s going with his sentences, treats conversations like a tournament. Hyunjin finds it incredibly endearing most of the time, but right now is an exception: Minho hasn’t been returning his calls and Hyunjin is left to play a one-sided guessing game.

Hyunjin thinks of the what ifs, and because Hyunjin is a lot of curiousity and moderately bad decisions, he walks to Minho’s building and rings his bell several times. He’s already kicking his shoes off.

“I'm going to kiss you,” he announces as Minho opens the door rather forcefully. Minho looks disgruntled but doesn’t back away as Hyunjin approaches closer, which he takes as a positive sign. “I’m sorry,” Hyunjin whispers into the kiss, letting his hands trace Minho’s spine slowly, soaking in the familiarity under his palms. “I’m sorry,” he says one more time just to make sure—he wants Minho to feel the familiar comfort too. Anger is familiar. This will keep happening, but as long as they can fall back into the pattern without waking up the next morning feeling like they had not said what they wanted to the night before, then they'll be okay.

Minho kisses back. “Let’s talk?”

Hyunjin smiles against his lips and murmurs, very quietly, “Yes, thank you.”

 

8.

Hyunjin’s convinced Minho only said yes to bowling because he wanted to beat Hyunjin’s infamous high score. Tonight, Minho’s wearing a striped boat neck top and a pair of tight-fitting white pants that make him look like a goofy hot sailor. Hyunjin’s wearing his heart on his sleeve.

Walking over to their lane, Hyunjin puts a hand in Minho's back pocket and grabs a bit of ass, earning a look and a generous slap from Minho, which is kind of counterproductive because now his hand is stuck in the pocket, that is on Minho’s ass, so it looks like Hyunjin’s just discreetly appreciating some Minho Ass™.

“You’re enjoying this,” Minho says, unimpressed.

Hyunjin snickers, “I’m going on a date with the boy of my dreams, and I have my hand on his ass, why wouldn’t I enjoy myself?”

Unfazed, Minho huffs, “Good,” and pulls Hyunjin’s hand out of his pocket himself. “Please keep staring at me,” he declares airily, walking up to the ball return machine without breaking eye contact, “makes it easier for me to fiddle with the score box and crush you with these bare cheater hands.”

 

9.

It’s a Saturday morning when Hyunjin opens his eyes to a very angry Minho who, with his look, is currently burning holes in his text editor. Barely awake, Hyunjin tries to recall when Minho had come into his room last night. “When did you sneak in?”

“Seungmin let me in,” Minho says flatly, eyes not leaving his screen. “You were already asleep, but,” he leaves his sentence hanging. A few seconds pass; Hyunjin waits but only receives a brief hand squeeze as a follow-up.

He laughs sleepily into Minho’s waist, wrapping his arms around it. “Next time text me so I can stay up for you, babe,” he offers as he places a kiss on Minho’s elbow.

Minho doesn’t reply until almost half an hour later, asking Hyunjin if he had lost his train of thought earlier. Hyunjin recovers his head from between the pillows to nod at Minho, smiling with his eyes closed. Hyunjin gets up twice—first for the bathroom, second to cook two packets of ramen for the boy who’s taking ownership of his bed and turning it into his workspace. Hyunjin doesn’t mind.

They stay there for the rest of the day, Minho’s laptop hot on his lap from the continuous charging, legs entangled under Hyunjin’s covers.

 

10.

Minho bites on his ice cream and promptly sneers at Hyunjin, “Quit looking at me, ugly,” like he didn’t just intertwine their pinkies. It’s ridiculously hot out today. Hyunjin is relentless.

All love stories start with a boy, another boy, and a bus stop.

And as Minho frantically licks at the ice cream that’s melting down his wrist, Hyunjin thinks, _disgusting_ , and then says, with a soft laugh, “Here, have my tissue.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. inspired by the frequent hyunho character studies i have with [neotexts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neotexts/profile), so anything hyunho is automatically dedicated to her  
> 2\. i'm a fairly new stay! lets [be friends](https://twitter.com/sunkheart) hehe  
> 3\. many thanks to k for the beta!


End file.
